In the Nick of Time
by DeltaShock
Summary: Palkia and Dialga are playing a friendly game of chess in the Hall of Legendaries...until it develops into something more... Read and Review!


In the Nick of Time

Description: One-shot between Palkia and Dialga

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon…..though if I did, it would be a whole lot different…

* * *

><p>Palkia was seething with fury. His pearls on his shoulders shone brightly and flashed continuously, reflecting his angry demeanor. His face was contorted with rage and frustration.<p>

Why, you ask?

Because of her.

Dialga, the Temporal Pokémon, the master of time, and Palkia's counterpart.

And his current opponent at chess, here in the Hall of Legendaries.

"Damn it Dialga, stop taking all my pieces!" howled Palkia, as Dialga deftly maneuvered her bishop and stole his queen.

"Make me," answered Dialga, sticking her tongue out and smirking childishly.

"Why I oughta….one of these days Dialga, you're gonna- "

"What, regret that? You've been saying that again and again this entire match, and its getting _totally_ believable," said Dialga.

"Well it _will _happen, so you'd better sleep with one eye open," retorted Palkia.

"Sure it will Palky, sure it will…"

"I SAID DON'T CALL ME PALKY!" bellowed the red-faced Palkia, turning away from the board, though whether his face was red from embarrassment or red from rage, Dialga wasn't sure.

"Whatever Palky," said Dialga, waving her leg indicating it was his turn.

Grumbling, Palkia reluctantly turned back to the chessboard, and stared at his side of the board.

"Are you sure this is right?"

"Yes _Palkia_ I'm sure it's right."

"Well then why do I only have 2 pawns and my king?"

"…because you're terrible at chess?" suggested Dialga.

"Shut up! I'm awesome at chess! I just beat Mew the other day!" boasted Palkia. "And-"

"So you beat Mew?"asked Dialga.

"Sure did, and I wiped the floor with him!" bragged Palkia.

"And how long did it take before he ran off to look for candy and sweets?" asked Dialga drily.

"...that's irrelevant."

"How long Palkia?" asked Dialga again.

"Like I said-"

"_How. Long?_"

"Furuvwmunutes," muttered Palkia.

"What now? How long?" inquired Dialga, a smirk adorning her face

"Five minutes…"

"So you consider a chess game a win if you play the most childish legendary in the universe, for 5 minutes, until he runs off and you're the only one still there," deadpanned Dialga.

"Er….well it still counts as a victory to me," said Palkia sheepishly.

"Right..." sighed Dialga, thinking about the childishly legendary in front of her.

"Hehe, well, I suppose we should get back to the game now," said Palkia. "Ah well, I guess it's – HOLY CRAP!"

"What the-?" yelled Dialga, but she never finished her sentence as Palkia dived into her, knocking her to the floor.

"Ow, what the hell Palkia? That smarts," demanded Dialga.

Then, looking over Palkia's shoulder, she saw that he had pushed her out of the way of a Shadow Ball launched by the seemingly perpetually annoyed Darkrai.

"Yeah, thanks for the 'Thank you Palkia' and the 'You're so awesome Palkia' and 'I'll even let you win this game, Pal-"

"I wouldn't go that far Palkia," giggled Dialga. "But I will say thanks."

"..it'll do."

Then, Palkia realized he was still on top of Dialga, lying down on her when he had knocked her to the floor. A light blush began to spread across his face as he noticed the compromising position he was in.

"What, Palkia? Why are you blush-" asked Dialga, and then she realized Palkia was on her, and her face grew red as well.

Both of them wanted to move away, but neither could find the strength (or willpower) to do so.

They stared into each other's eyes, their red eyes meeting.

Then, after both of them were blushing heavily, Palkia rose, and offered a claw to Dialga, who took it.

And immediately launched herself at Palkia.

"AAH!" screamed Palkia, expecting an attack from the temporal dragoness.

And was promptly surprised with a hug and her face buried in his shoulder.

"Thank you Palkia…..for everything," murmured Dialga into his shoulder.

"It's no problem Dialga. After all, what's a counterpart for?" chuckled Palkia, as he rested his chin on her head and put his arms around her.

"It's what we do."

* * *

><p>From the door, Darkrai smiled to himself, knowing his plan had worked to perfection. Now, if he could only get Cresselia to play chess with him…<p>

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Please review!<p> 


End file.
